


“.....what lucifer stole.....”

by Alix_lexi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Feels, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Read at Risk, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_lexi/pseuds/Alix_lexi
Summary: ““No,no,no,no,no. NO!”Dean tried to run but could move his injuries body as much as he wished he could. He glanced back and Cas and realised Lucifer didn’t just steal his mother, or his love. No, lucifer stole everything and Dean did nothing but watch”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AU: What if Castiel death wasn’t quick and bright as it should have been? What if that effected Dean more than he would have thought? What if Dean lost a lot more than just those he cared about?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	“.....what lucifer stole.....”

Dean stared upon the scene in front of him. He never thought it would end like that, his whole world annihilated in one swift stab through the chest. As he watched the scene unfold in-front of him, the adrenaline and determination that had previously occurred during the fight drifted away second by second. He ran and scooped up the limp body that had just crumpled towards the floor, and held him gently as if it was a new born baby, or a porcelain doll that would shatter at any sudden movement. Dean gazed over Cas’ white stricken features, and even though the canvas like face was splattered with crimson, Dean still thought he was the most beautiful angel to have ever fallen. “Tell me a secret” the angel gasped.  
“What kind of secret?”  
“Any kind”  
Any kind? Like the kind that there is a light in Cas’ eyes and in his soul, and how Dean would not change a thing about him for all the treasures in the universe. His very existence is a paradox, a contradiction Dean could spend centuries studying without a thought to understanding.  
“I don’t have any secrets” Dean replied to the weakening angel.  
“T-that’s that’s a lie. E-everyone has s-secrets” contradicting what was previously said by heaving out those words.  
Cas has haunted his thoughts and his dreams since the moment he lied eyes on him. Dean has memorised the slant of his brow and the creases is his signature coat, the sweep of his lashes and the rhythm of his steps. Dean would know him blind, deaf, numb in this world or an other.  
“Alright, here’s a secret: I’m afraid”  
“O-off what?”  
Eternity, oblivion, cats and a scratch on the impala and being alone for too long and Cas. He’s terrified of him because he has the power to destroy Dean and he doesn’t even know it, he has no idea. Dean is less afraid of dying than he is of losing him and that scares Dean too.  
“Airplanes” He jokes in desperate need to laugh instead of tears running down his cheeks. Keeping strong is what is needed right now, especially for him.  
“Y-your joking” Cas could always could see right through him, Dean was always a window to him and like always he knew Dean needed this.  
“No, really,” he insisted with a voice on the verge of breaking, “It’s the height, I think. And the turbulence.”  
“T-tell me a-another”  
‘I love you.’ Immediately sprung to Dean’s mind and was  
another word that was left unsaid, and at that Dean lunged forward. Without a single thought Dean caged his emotions away to get revenge for what had just been done. To get revenge for him. Dean turned around swiftly onto his feet and stare into the eyes of the destroyer of his world. He killed him. He rid the world of him. Of his grace and spirit. He emptied the universe of the only good person. He killed him, and now Dean was going to kill him. 

Dean tried again, and again, and again. Each time, he was expertly defeated, tossed aside, pinned, knocked back, as if his attacks and all of his training was for nothing. Lucifer was good. Dean tried for over an hour, ears ringing, nose bleeding, ribs cracked, fingers broken, until he was too exhausted to put enough strength into a single punch and the last lunge ended up being more with him sobbing and shaking in frustration against Lucifer’s chest. He caught Dean’s wrists firmly and twisted them into a more secure hold. He manhandled Dean so that he was facing him, so Lucifer could have a good look at how pitifully outmatched Dean must have seemed.  
“Are you happy now? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?!” Dean cried. He cried till the tears dried and no more could fall. Lucifer just laughed, he laughed that mocking type that only riles Dean up more but knowing that if he reacted on the anger it would only end worse. So overcome with the negativity that clouded his judgement, Dean realises that lack of Sam during the whole debacle and comes to understand that Sam must ran to Mary or Kelly to help them, Dean hopes that Sam has enough sense to get them far away from here. Well that’s what he hoped anyway but like always what Dean hopes for never comes true; Mary rushes out of the cabin with such conviction that not even Chuck could persuade her to stop.  
“Get away from them.”  
“Mary, right? Yeah, I've heard about you.You, uh, are certainly living up to the hype.”  
Behind her back, Mary activates the angelic brass knuckles and then takes a step toward Lucifer. 

“I love you”  
And with the swing of a fist she’s gone. 

“No,no,no,no,no. NO!”  
Dean tried to run but could move his injuries body as much as he wished he could. He glanced back and Cas and realised Lucifer didn’t just steal his mother, or his love. No, lucifer stole everything and Dean did nothing but watch  
And that’s how Sam finds him draped across the broken body of an angel and his mother gone. Sobbing can be heard through the aftermath and Sam knew Lucifer stole much more than everything. He stole a part of Dean that only his angel could fix

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the feels. This has been something that’s been in my head for ages and I just needed it written out.


End file.
